


Право на небо

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat-and-Mouse, Hypnos - Freeform, Immortality, M/M, No Beta, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, unusual ability
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: У Себастиана — тяжелый характер, привычное одиночество и дар абсолютного внушения. У Сиэля — феноменальное упрямство, случайно обретенное бессмертие и железная мотивация к сопротивлению. «Кошки-мышки» сквозь века обещают быть восхитительными.





	1. Пир во время чумы

**Author's Note:**

> * основа — 1 и 2 сезоны аниме.  
* идейными вдохновителями послужили сериалы "Вечность" и "Джессика Джонс" (в первом не хватило демона, во втором — резиста. а если смешать? ;)  
* особая речь выделена курсивом.

_Лондон,  
четырнадцатое (или тринадцатое) августа 1666 года. _

Была середина августа 1666 года — то ли тринадцатое, то ли четырнадцатое, уже не вспомнить, — когда мы встретились впервые. К Лондону лишь недавно начал возвращаться его праздный, излишне вычурный лоск: вспышки чумы выявлялись все реже, и всеобщая паника постепенно сходила на нет. Большинство дворян вернулось вслед за монаршим двором в начале февраля, вслед за ними в торговых кварталах воцарились почти забытые гам и суета. В город вновь потянулись рабочие, даже на западе, в Сент-Джаилском приходе, на пустые прежде улицы пришло оживление.

В воздухе еще витал дух смерти, но было очевидно, что самая масштабная жатва свершилась. Общие могилы ровняли с землей, не считая погребенных в них тел, обходили стороной и старались не задерживаться в опасных районах, но колокол звонил все реже, дознавательницы перестали крысами сновать по улицам и люди начали смывать с дверей красные кресты.

Узкий переулок между Петти-Франс и Бишопсгейтским кладбищем был одним из пунктов моего привычного маршрута. Даже в то время я не считал себя набожным, однако с прошлой весны завел привычку еженедельно посещать Бишопсгейтскую церковь: в самые тяжкие времена в приходе можно было раздобыть порцию жидковатой похлебки и узнать последние сводки погибших. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, насколько воистину чудесным образом остался жив. Судьба уберегла меня от черной смерти в родительском доме, позволила выжить на улицах некогда знакомого города и, насмешливо ухмыльнувшись, явила свою темную сторону, сведя в тот день наши пути.

Тогда среди простого люда чрезвычайно быстро распространялись различного рода суеверия, как никогда прежде и никогда позже. Иной раз на площадях собирались десятки горожан, слепо внимающих очередному «предсказателю» или «астрологу». Обезумевшие от страха люди были готовы поверить в любое мало-мальски понятное объяснение происходящему. Благостной почвой для самых невероятных теорий стали так не вовремя пролетевшие над Англией кометы. Мне, умудрившемуся благодаря отцу (имевшему непозволительную для того времени широту взглядов), получить нестандартное, хоть и весьма ограниченное из-за болезни образование, слушать причудливые байки было смешно и немного любопытно. Любопытство, собственно, и сгубило.

Из переулка, о котором велась речь ранее, открывался отличный вид на кладбище. В то злополучное воскресенье я наткнулся там на порядочную толпу ротозеев, жадно слушавших неряшливого вида мужчину в длинной грязно-фиолетовой мантии. Этот мистер, взбудоражено размахивая руками, указывал за ограду кладбища, что-то громко, но довольно невнятно рассказывая. Заинтригованный, я подошел ближе, решив, что снова попал на представление «мага». Как выяснилось, со «званием» я промахнулся: мужчина утверждал и весьма детально описывал якобы видимого им призрака, вольготно разгуливавшего на погосте. Самое забавное, некоторые люди успешно подхватывали его видения, принимаясь всерьез обсуждать одежду и поведение неупокоенного.

Некоторое время я слушал разглагольствования «медиума», даже честно попытался рассмотреть ставшее столь популярным привидение. Когда, разумеется, не вышло, пересек проулок, но, ведомый ярким всплеском любопытства, не ушел, а продолжил наблюдать, прислонившись к изгороди по правую сторону от дороги.

Появление нового участника заметил не сразу: посреди промозглой серости утра багряно-черный росчерк тяжелого плаща в дальнем конце переулка показался игрой воображения, особенно после пространных речей «медиума». Мужчина — удивительно статный и аккуратно одетый, совсем не похожий на обитателей этих мест, — стремительно приблизился к компании. Та, увлекшись выдвинутой какой-то бойкой старушкой теорией о связи «указующего перста» призрака с сомнительным кладом в северной части кладбища, не обратила на мужчину ни малейшего внимания. А вот он — обратил.

Я стоял, весьма удачно скрытый разросшимся вьюном, и потому имел великолепную возможность видеть, как мужчина обвел толпу недобрым оценивающим взглядом. Мастерски вылепленные черты его лица казались странно-резкими, инородными и отчего-то внушали непостижимый, почти животный ужас. 

А потом он что-то сказал — слишком тихо, чтобы услышать из моего укрытия, — и люди, все как один, вдруг устремились через ограду на кладбище. Если бы своими глазами не видел, никогда бы не поверил — та самая вещавшая о кладе старушка с ослиным упрямством преодолевала забор, словно не чувствуя, как железные штыри рвут подол юбок и в кровь ранят ноги. Самые проворные очутились на кладбище раньше, упали на колени и принялись хаотично, безо всякого смысла и системы рыть землю голыми руками. Все это происходило в жуткой неестественной тишине, только мое частящее сердце громыхало в ушах.

Я перевел взгляд на незнакомца: он с удовлетворением и презрительной усмешкой разглядывал дело рук своих, в тот же миг позволив мне сразу и безоговорочно уверовать в существование неподвластных человеку сил. Люди за оградой, не чувствуя боли подобно бездушным механизмам, вгрызались в землю зубами, как только пальцы приходили в негодность. Стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону и не шуметь, я медленно попятился.

Но личная фортуна, отводившая смерть весь предыдущий год, вдруг изменила мне — под ноги попались какие-то черепки. Треск в звенящей тишине был оглушающим, а взгляд незнакомца мгновенно отыскал меня в сплетении ветвей.

Глаза у него оказались алыми, а голос бархатно-медовым:

— Кто это у нас тут? — темные брови приподнялись в удивлении. — _Иди-ка сюда. _

И в этот миг сознание будто заледенело — я видел, как двигаются мои ноги и руки, но совершенно не мог ими управлять, вынужденный со стороны наблюдать, как мое тело послушно подходит к мужчине, останавливаясь за пару шагов до него. Холодные пальцы цепко схватили мой подбородок и потянули вверх, по-хозяйски запрокидывая голову.

— Интересно… Мальчик, ты ведь знаешь, что подслушивать — нехорошо?

Я задрожал, но не почувствовал вновь той силы, что так безусловно заставляла подчиняться, а потому выдохнул хрипло:

— Я не подслушивал. И я не мальчик.

Зачем ляпнул последнее, сам не знал. Возможно, не дерзи я, и он отправил бы меня за ограду в компанию остальных искателей сокровищ — тогда все сложилось бы иначе. К сожалению, у меня всегда была несколько нелогичная реакция на страх: я напрочь забывал об инстинкте самосохранения.

Он широко ухмыльнулся и с нотой легкого интереса спросил:

— Смелый? Что ж… _так кто ты такой_? — вновь стужа сковала разум, и я поймал себя на том, что бездумно смотрю в полыхающие огнем глаза и выдаю, как по писаному:

— Сиэль Винсент Фантомхайв, младший сын виконта Фантомхайва, девятнадцати лет от роду, живу в…

— _Достаточно_, — меня прервали, нахмурившись. — Ты понял, что я сделал с этими, — он небрежно кивнул в сторону кладбища, и я судорожно сглотнул. — _И что же собирался предпринять_?

Попытки прорваться сквозь стужу оказались тщетны и принесли раскалывающую головную боль, усиливающуюся тем больше, чем дольше я сопротивлялся, и в конце концов, вынудившую ответить:

— Постараться незаметно уйти, — боль тут же исчезла, и миг спустя, уже контролируя себя, я скопировал его усмешку: — Вы действительно отвратительны настолько, что люди согласны общаться с вами лишь под принуждением?

Пальцы на подбородке сжались, я скривился, но глаз не отвел — напротив, с всевозрастающим любопытством разглядывал его лицо, справедливо рассудив, что живым из этой подворотни меня не выпустят, а потому стоит воспользоваться случаем и напоследок расширить границы своих представлений о мире. В том, что незнакомец мог этому поспособствовать, сомневаться не приходилось.

Скользкая ненависть-презрение в узких черных зрачках медленно сменилась глубокой задумчивостью.

— Сиэль, говоришь… — он вдруг хмыкнул и с каким-то безумным огоньком в глазах наклонился ко мне. Сквозь привычную вонь улиц ноздри защекотал слабый ментоловый аромат. — Что ж, Небо, сегодня тебя озарила счастливая звезда.

Скорее уж, последняя закатилась. Я резко дернулся, наконец высвобождаясь, и с плохо скрываемым недоумением поинтересовался:

— Неужто убивать передумали?

Он склонил голову набок, словно эта идея только сейчас посетила его.

— Еще и проницательный. Прелесть. Хотя это тебе уже не пригодится.

Плохое предчувствие прошило вдоль позвоночника колкими мурашками, но было поздно. Впрочем, для меня было поздно с момента разбитых черепков. 

— О чем это вы… — договорить я не успел — медовый голос влился в уши, затапливая сознание новой волной холода:

— _Ты хочешь пойти со мной, Сиэль. Хочешь остаться со мной и развлекать меня. Отныне я — твой господин._

И из-под покрова стужи я услышал свой лишенный эмоций ответ:

— Да, господин.

***

_Где-то в Соединенном Королевстве Великобритании и Ирландии,  
тринадцатое (или четырнадцатое) января 1886 года._

Никогда не любил заключать сделки со смертными. Нет необходимости в излишних хлопотах, когда все, что нужно, они преподносят мне сами: на коленях и с благоговейной улыбкой. Да и в конце концов, ортодоксальный демон из меня так себе, хоть кое-кто с этим не согласится.

Частая смена привычек также не входит в список моих увлечений. Однако зов, раздавшийся в ушах одной прекрасной лунной ночью, выбивается из размеренного и весьма унылого течения жизни.

Он раздается, когда я ожидаю свой поздний ужин в «Рулз». Конечно, ресторан не работает в третьем часу ночи, но, знаете, смертные всегда делают для меня исключение.

Зов странен уже тем, насколько отчетливо я его слышу, весьма силен и вдобавок кажется смутно знакомым. Невольно проверяю ауру на предмет спонтанных связей, но не нахожу ничего нового.

А зов повторяется — теперь это почти мольба. И не жаль ведь какому-то недавно одаренному тратить столько энергии на бессмысленный призыв о помощи?

Обычные людишки, даже бывшие, молятся чуть менее адресно — светлокрылым или их начальству. Резона в этом немного, зато до нас обычно не долетает. А тут такой мощный всплеск сырой силы, и пусть в нем не звучит имя, я почему-то уверен: зовут меня.

Любопытство — не порок, а залог нескучной жизни, что бесценно в условиях бессмертия, поэтому я с некоторым сожалением отпускаю волю персонала ресторана и, неторопливо пригубив бокал «Шато-Марго», откликаюсь.

…Чтобы в могильной сырости подвала, полного цепей, крови и низкопробных человеческих душонок обнаружить _его_.

Знакомые до исступления глаза, синющие, словно воды у берегов Корфу, полыхают непримиримым упрямством даже на каменном алтаре за считанные мгновения до жертвенной смерти.

Глаза без единой искры узнавания.

Но и ужаса от созерцания дьявольского отродья в них нет. _Он _не боится меня даже теперь — в новой жизни, в таком хрупком и совсем юном теле, с нетронутой памятью. Не сказать, что я сильно удивлен. 

У него имя прежнее, под стать душе.

Условия сделки — «контракта», пора переходить на понятные этому веку категории — выдумываю буквально на ходу. Плевать совершенно, что придется делать или как долго быть с ним. Второй вопрос в принципе неактуален.

Я не люблю связываться со смертными, но этот ребенок всегда был исключением.

Сколь иронична судьба.

Он хочет слугу? Будет ему слуга — сама безупречность, ему же в беспамятный пример.

Он желает слышать от меня лишь правду? Но я и без того никогда не лгал ему в чем-то, что было по-настоящему важным.

Он просит защиты? Я стану ему самым лучшим щитом. Даже от самого себя, если потребуется.

Взамен у нашего контракта не будет срока давности.

Ни за что не позволю своему несговорчивому Небу снова убежать от меня.


	2. Великий лондонский пожар

_Лондон,  
14 августа — 4 сентября 1666 года._

Он привел меня в пустующий особняк на Крачт-Фрайерз, что близ Тауэра и всего в получасе ходьбы от моего собственного дома. Жилище, судя по обновляемому кресту на дверях, в последний год не раз посещала смерть, но на внутреннем убранстве не сказалась: то ли нечистые на руку люди еще не добрались сюда, то ли (что вероятнее), сила моего «господина» убивала всяческое желание легкой наживы.

Оковы на разуме не спадали, превратившись в подернутые инеем высокие стены: сломать невозможно, дотронуться — больно, как преодолеть — непонятно. Так что Он сказал следовать — и после новой порции наказания за непокорность, я безмолвно следовал, слушая Его едкие реплики: в спальне его не устроило постельное белье, в столовой не нашлось подходящих его величию свечей, а пирог со свининой оказался недостаточно утонченным для его желудка.

Я был крайне удивлен, что он вообще потреблял человеческую пищу, поскольку уверился: кем бы ни был мой «господин», человеком он точно не являлся. Призраком побродив по дому и вспугнув какую-то служанку бескомпромиссным приказом переделать обед, он устроился в библиотеке и наконец снизошел до общения со мной.

— Ну что ж, Небо, присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — высокомерно-ленивый взмах руки указал мне то ли на коврик у камина, то ли на ножную банкетку. Я, едва почуяв свободу выбора, со всем удобством расположился в кресле напротив.

Приподнятая на мгновение бровь в ответ того стоила.

— Что ж, очевидно, дерзости тебе не занимать, а как насчет ума? Твоя семья, насколько я понимаю, способна позволить себе приличное для этого темного времени образование?

Вместо того, чтобы подробнейшим образом ответить на вопрос, я задал свой:

— Кто вы такой? Не человек ведь, правда?

Строптивость была тем крючком, на который попался мой «господин», и, кажется, действительно импонировала ему. И вместе с тем я чувствовал, что рано или поздно заиграюсь в безнаказанность. Впрочем, дожить до девятнадцати в моем случае уже несказанная удача, так что да, в тот момент я уже не особенно его боялся, даже несмотря на вспышки боли. А стоило бы.

Он улыбнулся — и улыбка эта вызвала во мне предчувствие неминуемого холода. Так бывает, когда ранней весной смотришь в окно на сырую землю и знаешь, что замерзнешь, выйдя на улицу — и все равно выходишь.

— Зови меня… Себастиан. Да, пожалуй, пора использовать это имя. Хотя для тебя, мое несмышленое Небо, я, в первую очередь, господин. _Так и обращайся._

Новый приказ вырвал мгновенное:

— Как прикажете, _господин_.

Я не стал сопротивляться напоказ — фантомные ледяные стены в сознании жалили слишком реалистично, — но и сдаться не имел права. Не по статусу мне было преклоняться перед таинственными незнакомцами, пусть даже обладающими непостижимыми сверхчеловеческими способностями. Фантомхайвы, пусть и не высокая аристократия, но понятие о фамильной чести впитывают с малолетства. Поэтому мысленно — в моем островке неотчуждаемой свободы — он будет исключительно Себастианом. И мерзким отродьем, по ситуации.

Темные глаза Себастиана замерцали:

— Кажется, покорности тебя еще учить и учить. Не переживай, у нас на это будет достаточно времени…

— А поконкретнее? Как скоро вы решите, _господин_, что я надоел вам? И вы так и не ответили, кто вы такой, — перебивать было не лучшей идеей, однако я чувствовал непреодолимое желание потревожить его спокойствие: посмотреть, сколь далеко простирается его терпение и, возможно, узнать что-то определенное относительно своей судьбы.

Переход от легкой ехидцы к трескучему раздражению произошел за долю секунды: пламя свечей на каминной полке взвилось к потолку, а библиотека, несмотря на ясное небо за окном, погрузилась во тьму, в которой алым заревом полыхнули нечеловеческие глаза.

Я вжался в кресло раньше, чем осознал это.

— Тебе стоит зарубить на своем чересчур любопытном носу несколько простых, но непреложных правил, мальчик. Первое: я — твой господин. Столько, сколько мне заблагорассудится. А твой господин весьма не любит, когда его перебивают. Второе: твое благополучие… впрочем, не вижу смысла лукавить, твоя _жизнь _зависит от меня. Ее качество, продолжительность, способ прощания с ней — всё. Уверен, ты достаточно сообразительный — а не только безрассудно смелый — малыш, и не предоставишь мне повод разочароваться. Что касается моей природы — я демон. Ем на завтрак таких наглых мальчишек, как ты. И когда я решу, что утратил к тебе интерес — станешь строчкой в меню. Кроме того…

Тираду прервал нерешительный стук в дверь, а после уже знакомая служанка робким шепотом сообщила, что обед для сиятельного лорда готов.

Я выдохнул, только теперь поняв, что задерживал дыхание.

Себастиан поморщился и жестом отослав служанку, перевел взгляд на меня. Уже, хвала всевышнему, приглушенный багряно-карий.

— Надеюсь, одной демонстрации тебе довольно? — я поспешно кивнул. — _В таком случае отправляйся на кухню и съешь этот проклятый пирог. Я слышал, ваши мясные мешки нужно кормить хотя бы раз в день. Ну, а после не попадайся какое-то время мне на глаза. Вот отсюда._

Говорить, что не ем свинину, я не рискнул — да и не смог бы: стены полыхнули льдом, отправляя в бездумный поход на местную кухню.

Но даже перспектива спровоцировать приступ вредной едой не ужасала в полной мере — куда более животрепещущей казалась тема природы Себастиана. И чуть меньше — моей свободы.

Демон? В самом деле? Я бы не поверил, пожалуй — кто из числа просвещенных, образованных людей в наше время верит в персонификацию демонов? Вот только демонстрация и впрямь не подвела — на ум не шло, как можно с помощью современной науки обеспечить подобный гипнотический эффект, поэтому по мере поглощения на удивление вкусного пирога во мне крепла уверенность, что Себастиан не солгал.

В каком-то смысле это интриговало: что демон забыл в Лондоне? Неужто Черная смерть — его рук дело? И зачем ему сдался я? Письменные (как правило, церковные) источники все, как один утверждали, что демоны овладевают человеческими телами и душами, заключая сделки. Я не мог припомнить, чтобы между запугиванием у кладбища и запугиванием в библиотеке было что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее «хочешь, я исполню твое желание, смертный?». Так себе из него демон получался, если уж говорить начистоту.

Ближе к вечеру губительная для меня пища все-таки спровоцировала приступ: возможно, я и не заметил бы, если бы стены моей новой клетки разума не лопнули, как мыльный пузырь. Безболезненно. Мгновенно.

Приступ обошелся малой кровью — болезнь моя имела одну из самых легких форм, но это отнюдь не увеличивало шансы на продолжительную жизнь. (Впрочем, с течением лет я немало времени посвятил изучению «падучей болезни» или, как ее назовут позже — эпилепсии, чтобы понимать: никакая свинина не влияла на частоту приступов, а также то, что мне на самом деле чрезвычайно повезло заболеть. Едва ли все сложилось бы так, как сложилось, будь я здоров). Однако в тот день потенциальный срок жизни затмило нежданное освобождение от демонической силы — и во мне забрезжила надежда на спасение.

Дни постепенно складывались в недели, демона я видел нечасто: он появлялся пару раз в сутки, чтобы восстановить клетку («Не покидай дом, не собирай сплетни у слуг, питайся и смени это ужасное платье, наконец!»), а после исчезал в неизвестном направлении. Обещанных ужасов «воспитания» не последовало, развлекаться за мой счет также никто не спешил, однако даже столь непритязательный плен безумно хотелось променять на свободу.

Приступы участились — трижды за неполных полторы недели, — и каждый из них разносил стены дурманного повиновения в пыль. Я бы радовался этому, если бы не понимал: однажды мне не повезет и мое состояние заметят или приступ перейдет в полноценный припадок, и тут уже никто не поставит на долгую и счастливую жизнь. Да и убежать на светлую голову не вышло: демон оказался параноидальным перестраховщиком. Слугам — уже знакомой горничной, седовласой кухарке и грузному детине, выполнявшему черную работу, — регулярно отдавались четкие приказы присматривать за мной и запирать все двери и окна, а навыками взломщика я тогда овладеть еще не успел.

Несколько раз Себастиан вызывал меня к себе в ту приснопамятную библиотеку. Проверке подверглись мои знания философии, математики и иных точных наук, чтобы быть осмеянными и признанными хаотично-бессмысленными. Я не обижался — глупо обижаться на существо иного порядка, наверняка видевшего этих самых философов воочию, — и смиренно внимал речам о моей некомпетентности. В общем-то, это даже поднимало настроение и давало повод задать массу прелюбопытных вопросов. Демон отвечал через раз, зато в таких красках и подробностях, что я, признаться, заслушивался и на какие-то мгновения почти забывал, кто он и каким именно образом приглашает меня на наши маленькие семинары.

В первый осенний день у меня мелькнула мысль, что встреча с Себастианом стала буквально судьбоносной и что я не жалею о ней. Даже несмотря на то, что не имею возможности всецело действовать согласно своим желаниям и мчусь ошалелым щенком на каждый произнесенный тихим голосом приказ.

Той же ночью, незадолго до полуночи, когда я уже собирался отойти ко сну, демон явился прямо ко мне в спальню, немало этим напугав, и приказал собираться. А, едва дождавшись, пока я натяну весту*, крепко схватил за плечо и дернул на себя.

Темнота спальни углубилась, дыхание перехватило, я моргнул — и открыл глаза в незнакомом проулке. Демон, не снизойдя до объяснений и напрочь проигнорировав мой непонимающий взгляд, потянул меня вниз по улице.

— Не хотите рассказать, _господин_, куда вас понесло на ночь глядя? Или вы все же надумали развлечься за мой счет? — не выдержал я.

Себастиан хмыкнул — я не видел его лица, но отчего-то был уверен: он ухмыляется.

— Не замолчишь, я воспользуюсь твоей идеей.

После дня, проведенного за чтением трудов Сократа, мечталось только о целебном сне, и если ради него требовалась словесная пауза, можно было поступиться любопытством.

Через десять минут спешного променада по пустынным переулкам мы вышли на Паддинг-лейн — я знал эту улочку, потому что местная пекарня, на удивление продержавшаяся на плаву в последний год, нередко радовала меня свежими бриошами.

Демон, не останавливаясь, направился прямо к ней и, не обратив внимания на мой возмущенный оклик, вошел внутрь. Хозяин пекарни, Томас Фарринер — полноватый рыжий мужчина в возрасте — оторвал покрасневшие глаза от счетной книги и заморгал, вглядываясь во тьму.

— Кто здесь?

Я открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как на него легла затянутая в перчатку ладонь, а меня самого небрежно отодвинули к стене. Мистер Фарринер не мог не увидеть нашу весьма колоритную пару, однако глаза его, оббежав лавку, подслеповато сощурились и вернулись к книге.

Себастиан, красноречиво покосившись на меня, тихо приказал:

— _Молчи_, — и отнял руку от моего рта, не выпуская, впрочем, из цепкой хватки на плече.

Язык отнялся, словно я был нем от рождения. А в сонной тишине пекарни следующие слова демона прозвучали зловещим рокотом:

— _Мистер Фарринер, полагаю, вам хочется проверить, как дела на кухне, и совершенно случайно разжечь одну из печей. А после вам стоит закрыть задвижку и…_

Мысль о том, что он творит, пронеслась в голове студеным ветром, и я, не зная, как исправить все, в отчаянии ткнул Себастиана локтем в бок. Никогда не был упитанным, так что локти имел весьма острые и ударил со всей силы — не человека ведь вразумить пытался.

Демон запнулся, перевел на меня взгляд, полный плещущейся в нем ядовитой ярости. Не знаю, что он увидел в моих глазах, но мгновение спустя процедил сквозь зубы:

— _…и через пару часов перебежать с семьей по крыше на соседнее здание._ Небо, ты забываешься.

Я постарался как можно более независимо пожать плечами. На правом в скорости обещал расцвести синяк от демонских пальцев. И после моего жеста хватка лишь усилилась.

На улицу меня буквально выволокли.

— Знаешь, вернул бы тебе голос, но чувствую, ты сейчас на скоропостижную смерть себе надерзишь, а ты мне пока не надоел. И веселье, опять же, пропустишь, — Себастиан разжал пальцы, и я отшатнулся, растирая занемевшую руку.

В том веке Лондон по ночам освещался довольно скудно, но и тех крох хватило, чтобы заметить насмешливую улыбку на тонких губах и мелькнувшие между ними клыки.

— Думаю, ты хочешь знать последствия, — сказал он, не скрывая своего предвкушения. Словно не город поджег, а лекарство от чумы открыл. — Что ж, надеюсь, затронет весь Сити, но если нет — я помогу. Давно хотел затеять здесь перепланировку.

Я застыл, в неверии глядя на него. Демон так легко и равнодушно говорил о предстоящем ужасе, что только теперь я начал понимать, во что вляпался. Десяток несчастных искателей сокровищ на кладбище не шли ни в какое сравнение с тысячами будущих жертв.

Мы не успели отойти далеко, и, мазнув по довольному демону ненавидящим взглядом, я помчался в пекарню. Даже зная, что не позволят, остановят, невозможно было не попытаться.

Чужие пальцы сомкнулись на многострадальном плече меньше чем через десять ярдов.

— Не разочаровывай меня раньше времени, Небо, — прошипели мне на ухо и совсем другим, сухим тоном продолжили: — _Не смей помогать им, не смей спасать никоим образом. Голос вернется завтрашним вечером._ Мы возвращаемся.

И он действительно вернул меня в спальню, словно все произошедшее было дурным сном, только моя немота доказывала обратное. Как назло, приступ не пришел.

Следующим вечером Себастиан возник передо мной вновь и, ни слова не сказав, схватил за плечо. Я взвыл от боли некстати прорезавшимся голосом и не сразу понял, отчего вокруг стало так ярко.

В нос ударило запахом пепла, горло сжалось спазмом, а глаза заслезились от едкого дыма, непроницаемым облаком замершего над городом. Всюду, куда бы я ни бросил взгляд, полыхало пламя, сокрушительным серпом охватывая добрую половину Лондона — от Темзы до самого Мургейта.

Себастиан притащил меня в Тауэр явно ради хорошей точки обзора, и я сам не заметил, как подошел к каменным зубцам башни, зачарованно наблюдая за ужасающим зрелищем.

Сотни домов, тысячи жизней и один скучающий демон. Катастрофическое уравнение.

— Почему так сильно? — я выдохнул едва слышно, не ожидая ответа.

— Что ж, некомпетентность местных властей, паника и желание спасать свое добро, а не дома, да и водяные колеса так некстати сгорели почти сразу — мало ли причин? — любезно просветили меня.

Передернувшись от отвращения, я отвернулся и, глядя демону в глаза, прошептал:

— Вы настоящее чудовище.

А он просто рассмеялся.

— Ох, брось, Небо, ты будто только это понял.

Себастиан взмахнул рукой, словно обозревая содеянное:

— Лондон давно стоило перестроить, слишком много дерева, знаешь ли… пожароопасная ситуация, — он подмигнул и нахмурился, когда я скривился в ответ. — Не смей так смотреть на меня, слышишь? _Улыбнись немедленно и скажи, что идея очистить город от чумы весьма здравая._

Ледяная клетка вспыхнула и прошила виски осколочно-острыми гранями. Я никогда не мог сопротивляться долго. Губы растянулись в широкой, насквозь фальшивой улыбке-оскале:

— Идея очистить город от чумы весьма здравая, господин, — и, как только боль отступила, я упрямо добавил: — А еще вы чудовище, убившее за два неполных дня несколько тысяч людей.

Демон вмиг приблизился вплотную и бросил мне в лицо обвиняющим шепотом:

— Твои любимые люди порой отправляют на смерть сотни тысяч душ всего лишь взмахом пера — их ты тоже презираешь или твоя ненависть распространяется исключительно на меня?

Криво усмехнувшись, я осторожно отодвинулся от пышущего гневом лица и пожал плечами:

— А вы как думаете, _господин_?

Зарычав, он схватил меня за руку и буквально пропихнул через пространство — следующий судорожный вздох я сделал в своей спальне.

А ночь на третье сентября стала определяющей в моей дальнейшей жизни, да и в совместной с Себастианом истории.

Ему вздумалось прогуляться вдоль Темзы — полюбоваться на дело рук своих, ведь там находились склады с порохом и периодически гремели наверняка будоражащие его кровь взрывы. Меня за каким-то чертом от снова потащил с собой. Признаться, годы спустя я так и не уразумел смысла этого масштабного урока прикладного поджигательства, но в то время искренне считал, что демон душевно болен.

Иронично, но чума после Пожара окончательно сошла на нет. В каком-то смысле, он действительно нашел лекарство.

Позже я понял даже жестокую идею всеобщего блага, то тогда — молодой и наивный, — больше всего на свете хотел оказаться подальше от своего «господина».

Случай представился неожиданно. Не знаю, сработала бы цепочка случайностей без моего искреннего и весьма суицидального желания спасти ту девочку, проверить второй раз по понятным причинам я не сумел.

Как бы то ни было, услышав детский плач в занявшемся огнем доме на мосту, я запаниковал. Себастиан ранее отдал свежий приказ «не вмешиваться», но — судьба ли? — отвлекся, а меня накрыл приступ.

С той ночи я навсегда запомнил три вещи: повторяющийся крик-приказ демона «Вернись сейчас же!», глухую боль от удара о мутные воды Темзы и широко распахнутые серые глаза ребенка, спасенного в последний миг.

Вода пудовым камнем давила на грудь, луна казалась серебряным пенни и сознание медленно погружалось во тьму.

А потом что-то произошло, и я вынырнул на поверхность почти милей севернее, судорожно откашливаясь и не понимая, когда успел потерять всю, до последней нитки, одежду.

***

_Остров демонов,  
май 1889 года._

Он садится на скамью с таким видом, будто в самом деле собирается отдать мне душу. На что мне человеческая душа? На Сиэля, впрочем, я не покусился бы, даже завтракая детскими душами, как пирожными — вспоминаю свою маленькую двухсотлетнюю ложь и улыбаюсь.

Он совсем не боится меня с той самой январской ночи или августовского утра, когда мы впервые встретились.

Уже за одно только это бесстрашие его стоило ждать.

За бесстрашие и отчаянное сопротивление моей силе. Разумеется, Сиэль уже никогда не станет объектом внушения, но и отказаться от дара полностью я пока не сумел.

— Что ж, я постараюсь сделать все как можно более безболезненно…

На сей раз мы были вместе почти четыре года — самый долгий срок за столетия глупой и жестокой игры в салки.

Память Сиэля запечатана — хотелось бы знать, как именно он провернул собственное перерождение, — но я и без того готов признать поражение.

Лишь бы только он не убегал от меня больше.

— Нет! Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал боль моей жизни вместе с душой.

Нет, упрямое мое Небо, тронуть тебя я не посмею. Ты просто заснешь, я исцелю твою рану, а после ты проснешься в своей постели и проживешь долгую жизнь, хранимый личным «демоном». Который сделает все, чтобы жизнь эта была, пусть и беспамятной, но действительно долгой. И, по возможности, счастливой. Ну, а там уж разберемся.

— Что ж, господин…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Веста - короткая куртка с рукавами до локтя (собственно, потом удлинилась и превратилась в камзол).


	3. Выбор души заменяет приказ

_Лондон,  
17 апреля 1671 — 10 июня 1672 года._

Рассказ о том, как я среди ночи голым добирался из доков домой стоило бы включить в анналы английской юмористической прозы. Позже я научился импровизировать, заготовил парочку невинных и убедительных объяснений моего внешнего вида, но тот, первый раз остался незабываемым: стащенное с подозрительно неподвижного тела тряпье, вполне вероятно — чумное, лидировало в списке отчаянных выходок долгие годы. А потом мне как-то пришлось неглиже спасаться бегством от пуделей его Величества… впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.

Домой я пришел с рассветом и, захватив нехитрый скарб, отправился в парковую зону Мурфилдса — там, как обронила служанка Себастиана, беженцы разбили палаточный лагерь. Оставаться в доме было опасно — демон знал о нем, — а среди толпы оборванцев затеряться не в пример легче. Кроме того, я рассчитывал найти спутников, направлявшихся на север, в сторону Ньюингтона, где проживала семья моего старшего брата Альфреда.

Тогда, огорошенный собственной везучестью, я еще не до конца понимал произошедшее и просто радовался обретенной свободе. Дорога к Альфреду заняла около двух дней — по слухам, к этому времени пожар все-таки потушили, но возмещение ущерба обещало растянуться на долгие годы. Один собор Святого Павла чего стоил.

Брат встретил меня соразмерно приличиям: со сдержанной радостью, что я жив, и сквозящим в каждой фразе подозрением, что я заразен.

Не зная, куда податься и что делать со своей жизнью, я застыл в тягостном ожидании озарения. Встреча с демоном и понимание ничтожности человека пред его даром сильно ударили по мне. Как бы я не храбрился, но исполнял приказы с беспомощной покорностью и прекрасно понимал, что ничего по-настоящему мерзкого делать мне просто-напросто не перепало.

Что если бы Себастиан приказал мне убить кого-то? Или совершить нечто личное, постыдно-отвратительное? Как долго я смог бы терпеть боль?

Содержание от крохотной деревеньки близ основных семейных земель — единственное наследство, оставшееся от родителей, — позволяло мне не объедать брата и по тем временам считаться благонадежным человеком со средним достатком, но не спасало от баламутящих душу раздумий и скуки.

Не сразу, но я, а затем и потеплевший в своем отношении Альфред, заметили, что приступы не повторяются. Спустя полгода неомраченной недугом жизни я понял, что болезнь отступила. Более того, во мне постоянно бурлила странная энергия, заставлявшая подниматься чуть свет, едва ли не со слугами, и оставаться удивительно бодрым до глубокой ночи. Иногда мне казалось, что сон вовсе превратился из необходимости в приятное, но необязательное времяпрепровождение.

Через год после пожара самоубийственное подчас желание защищать сирых и убогих вновь сыграло со мной дурную шутку, и, заступившись за молоденькую служанку, я получил в награду кусок стали в живот.

Оказалось, умирать от такой раны — удовольствие ниже среднего. Много позже я классифицировал его по десятибальной шкале боли на четверку и счел вполне терпимым, но то было после дыбы и парочки не самых чистых отравлений, поэтому некоторое преувеличение в то время виделось простительным.

Я умер и вынырнул в середине небольшого озерца близ Ньюингтона обнаженным, ошалелым и с совершенно целым животом. И совесть при возвращении домой во второй раз мучила несоизмеримо меньше.

Подозрения, что с некоторых пор у меня возникли проблемы со смертью, требовали подтверждения, и на третий раз в злачные окраины Лондона я отправился уже осознанно. Повезло на пятую ночь: в озеро я перенесся с неаккуратно перерезанным горлом.

Для того, чтобы увериться в собственном бессмертии, мне достало трех попыток. К тому моменту я решил заняться изучением лекарского дела, поскольку нуждался в информации, а к работе с трупами допускались только врачи. В двадцать лет идея нежданного бессмертия привлекает неопытный ум, но даже тогда я понимал, чем еще оно грозит. Да и границы собственных возможностей стоило исследовать.

Для учебы пришлось вернуться в город — увы, это был лучший вариант из доступных. Окрестности Тауэра, в особенности Крачт-Фрайерз, я обходил десятой дорогой, до неприличия низко натягивал шляпу, передвигаясь по улицам, и отчаянно боялся встретить Себастиана.

Тогда я только начинал понимать глубину и неподкупность самого нерушимого закона всего сущего — закона подлости. Он подкрался ко мне в один из погожих дней апреля и подстерег в книжной лавке, где я имел неосторожность закупаться писчей бумагой для лекций.

Густой, как нагретая на солнце смола, голос раздался прямо над ухом — непозволительно близко:

— Не ожидал, что ты выживешь, Небо.

Глаза продавца непонимающе распахнулись, глядя сквозь меня — демон успел позаботиться о приватности нашей беседы. С тяжелым вздохом я отложил бесполезную уже бумагу и, без энтузиазма обернувшись, кисло протянул:

— Неужто скучали?

Демон щеголял в явно новом жюстокоре* глубокого темно-зеленого цвета, что в сочетании со светящимися красными радужками смотрелось более чем нелепо, и выглядел до отвращения довольным.

— Ну что ты. _Как тебе удалось спастись_? — не прошло и минуты, как он взгромоздился на любимого конька. Знакомые стены возникли перед мысленным взором, подталкивали меня ответить, но ощущались иначе: тоньше, легче, теплее. Я осознанно потянул время — цокнул недовольно, закатил глаза, — одновременно пытаясь сообразить, что изменилось.

Боль так и не пришла. Я молчал впику приказу, но ледяные стены на разуме не спешили изрезать его в клочья, напротив — будто подавались под ментальными ладонями и скорее холодили, чем жалили. Это, конечно, тоже было не слишком приятно, особенно в многочасовой перспективе, но все же терпимо.

Неправильная смерть подарила мне возможность не просто сопротивляться демону на чистом упрямстве и браваде, а не опасаться его в принципе.

Когда тишина из интригующей начала перерастать в подозрительную, я все-таки ответил:

— Понятия не имею, — что было чистой правдой, между прочим. — Очнулся выше по течению, вылез и пошел домой.

Ответ был очевидно неполным, и раньше стены заставили бы меня говорить развернуто, вплоть до маршрута через доки, но теперь я мог увиливать.

— Надо же, какое исключительное везение, — насмешливо резюмировал Себастиан, ничего не заподозрив, и деловым тоном продолжил: — Что ж, коль ты жив, планы на тебя еще в силе. Полагаю, ты будешь счастлив вернуться ко мне, не так ли?

Это звучало не как приказ, поэтому и реакция последовала соответствующая:

— До сих пор не наигрались в куклы? Ничего, что у меня вполне самодостаточная жизнь и без всяких потусторонних — ох, извините, посторонних — личностей?

В крови бушевал адреналин: я дерзил Себастиану и раньше, но только теперь чувствовал себя по-настоящему защищенным.

Чужие пальцы безо всякого пиетета подцепили подбородок и потянули вверх — к моему неудовольствием, демон по-прежнему был выше почти на голову.

— Небо, смотри как бы я не вспомнил, что так и не наказал тебя за ослушание приказу.

Что ж, он действительно мог сотворить со мной что угодно, потворствуя вывертам своего безумия, однако на сей раз он мог лишь _попытаться_ сотворить. Затаенный страх ушел окончательно.

И Себастиан это заметил.

Он нахмурился, скользнул по мне медленным изучающим взглядом, будто пытаясь прочесть все мои повстанческие мысли, и наконец произнес:

— Забавно… в прошлую нашу встречу у тебя присутствовало хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения, а теперь смотришь так, словно тебя на увеселительную прогулку приглашают.

— Что было бы куда более разумно с вашей стороны, — не преминул влезть я.

Себастиан не ответил, снова пронзил меня испытующим взглядом и убрал руку:

— _Пойдем со мной, Небо,_ — а, увидев, что я собираюсь ответить, вдруг прошипел не хуже гремучей змеи: — И дьяволом заклинаю, _молчи_! Иначе точно целым не доберешься!

Вот так началась наша вторая попытка взаимодействовать. Следует заметить, я к первой-то не особенно стремился. Почему же тогда пошел за ним? О, как же иначе мне удалось бы поэкспериментировать с клеткой разума и нескончаемыми смертями? И кто больше демона смог бы рассказать (желательно, ненароком) о моей новой природе?

В общем, если бы любопытство было грехом, а я — религиозным малым, то ходил бы в церковь чаще, чем в пекарню за хлебом.

Заброшенные апартаменты в Крачт-Фрайерз Себастиан сменил на просторный трехэтажный дом недалеко от Гайд-парка, что, во-первых, по-прежнему могли позволить себе лишь избранные, а во-вторых, за домом в то время начинался, по сути, слегка облагороженный лес. Раздолье для воров-шмоточников и побега.

В своих способностях сбежать я не сомневался: не разбиванием стен приказа, так смертью освобожусь. Потому в дом вошел спокойно, с любопытством осматривая роскошное убранство — ожидаемое явление после жюстокора, носить который имели право лишь король да высшая знать. Сомнительно, что демон принадлежал к последней.

Но отправиться исследовать дом мне не дали, полузабытым движением схватили за руку чуть ниже локтя — кожу обожгло, словно к ней не демон, а прут железный приложился.

Я невольно зашипел, отшатнулся, тряся поврежденной конечностью, и поспешно закатал правый рукав сорочки. На предплечье прямо под кожей разлилась густо-фиолетовая краска, сложившись в нечто, подозрительно напоминающее запрещенные дьявольские печати.

— Это что еще за дрянь?!

Себастиан, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за моими неуклюжими попытками стереть ее, соизволил пояснить:

— Всего лишь небольшая страховка на случай, если снова захочешь сбежать.

Я неверяще воззрился на него.

— Я вам раб, что вы на меня клеймо ставите? Окончательно умом тронулись?!

Он укоризненно и с изрядной долей издевательства погрозил мне пальцем:

— Ну-ну, Небо, поосторожнее, тебе еще за прошлый побег расплачиваться, не влезай в новые долги. Печать, кстати, стереть не получится — она исчезнет только в случае смерти.

Это все меняло. Я тут же ехидно уточнил:

— Да неужели? Вашей?

Если моей, то печать не стоит и фартинга*.

Себастиан рассмеялся каким-то странным, горьким смехом и ответил:

— Моей ты при всем желании не дождешься. _А теперь ступай, выбери себе спальню._ На этот раз у нас меньше времени — век смертных так короток, а мне из тебя еще образованного человека делать.

Я вопросительно приподнял брови, но пояснения не последовало, так что оставалось лишь пожать плечами и выбрать спальню. В конце концов, не стоило вот так сразу раскрывать карты.

Распорядок жизни с демоном изменился: он больше не рисковал оставлять меня одного дольше, чем на двенадцать часов, и никогда не забывал подкреплять свой уход приказами — не покидать дом, не просить помощи в побеге, не передавать весточки родным и еще с пяток параноидальных «не». Он отчего-то опасался моего исчезновения, хоть открыто наслаждался непокорностью в разговорах.

Которые, к слову, участились и сменили направленность: вместо нотаций и принижения моих знаний, демон стал щедро делиться собственными. Но тогда я не понимал причину столь кардинальной смены парадигмы, считая наши занятия чем-то вроде демонической игры по ему одному известным правилам.

На сей раз порицанию подверглись навыки: меня с поразительной настойчивостью принялись обучать верховой езде, фехтованию и охоте. Ввиду болезни в детстве, я действительно не освоил эти премудрости в достаточной мере, но прежде это не волновало ни меня, ни остатки моей родни. Демону же моя кривая посадка в седле явно была, как кость в горле.

Я не сопротивлялся по многим причинам. Первой и самой важной оставалась уверенность в истинной независимости. Я шел на занятия с улыбкой, подначивал Себастиана без боязни и спорил с ним до хрипоты, если считал, что прав — зная, что могу уйти в любой момент.

Мне светила вечность, так отчего было не потратить несколько лет на развитие далеко не бесполезных навыков у пусть и требовательного, но превосходного, без ложной скромности, учителя? Он торопился, стараясь запихнуть в меня как можно больше информации, а я отдыхал и не задумывался о финале нашей игры.

Со временем я стал наблюдать на Себастианом — возможность и отсутствие страха, опять же, — и с изумлением понял, что мы с ним не так уж и различались. Он обладал многими человеческими чертами: ел вычурную, но земную пищу, временами спал, запершись на десяток замков, и любил изводить десятки баснословно дорогих восковых свечей, читая что-нибудь заумное по вечерам в гостиной. Помимо этого, я с недоверием обнаружил, что демон питает озадачивающую и совершенно непостижимую слабость к обычным кошкам. К необычным, может, тоже, но в силу отсутствия последних в предместьях Лондона, я мог поручиться лишь за простых. Он умиленно вздыхал над каждым мяукающим шерстяным комочком и мог перевести все молоко на подачки. Я же кошек не любил — чихал от них дальше, чем видел, — и почти не встречал в доме с тех пор, как Себастиан об этом узнал.

Тогда сочетание жестокости и сентиментальности было мне глубоко чуждо. Позже я пустил корни в Германии, кое-как пережил их стихийные мирозахватнические эпизоды и понял, что оно даже рационально.

Демон не то чтобы перевоспитывался — это слово применять к нему было бы чересчур оптимистично, — но определенно обдумывал свои слова в отношении меня. И это послужило еще одной неявной причиной задержаться у него в гостях.

Безусловно, он срывался на приказы почти всякую нашу ссору, я плевался ядом в ответ, оттягивая их исполнение, насколько мог, потом мы отсиживались в противоположных крылах дома, и едва ли ему хоть раз приходило в голову извиниться, однако общение с другими людьми за рамки приказов не выходило вовсе. Со мной же он пытался вести полноценные, насколько это было для него возможно, диалоги. Подобная исключительность подкупала.

Порой я разрешал себе помечтать о дне, когда он скажет, что я свободен, но могу остаться. Что он хочет, чтобы я остался, но не будет принуждать.

Что сказать, я ведь упоминал уже, что был тогда наивным идиотом? Расслабился, стремясь разглядеть в демоне человечность. Он никогда не приказывал мне сверх необходимого (пусть и по его представлениям), возникающие время от времени стены приказов давно не причиняли существенного дискомфорта, и я почувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

Даже стал неосторожно считать нас кем-то вроде наставника и воспитанника. Кем-то вроде друзей со странностями. Так опрометчиво.

Рождество зимой семьдесят первого выдалось удивительно снежным: сырые хлопья снега укрывали прохожих пышными шалями, а, упав на землю, смешивались в грязную кашу — не всякая повозка в городе легко проходила, что уж говорить о людях.

Не далее, как две недели назад, я выпросил наконец дозволения гулять по городу, прикрываясь мелкими покупками для дома (та еще морока, но все лучше сидения взаперти), — и теперь, кляня себя за несвоевременную настойчивость, направлялся за чернилами в ту самую книжную лавку, где мы столкнулись с Себастианом прошлой весной.

Вместо хозяина лавки мистера Уиткинса навстречу мне выплыло создание дивной красоты. Я не сразу сообразил, что стою, глупо приоткрыв рот.

Признаться, сердечные дела до той поры не занимали меня всерьез: поначалу болезнь, после загадки собственной смерти, ну, а демон и вовсе сводил на нет любые амурные настроения.

Молодые люди моего возраста, как правило, уже имели за плечами парочку детей и жену на сносях, но мне, даже без поправки на бессмертие, эта сфера жизни была глубоко безразлична. Я смотрел на семью брата и понимал, что не хочу подобного для себя: слишком скучно, предсказуемо и бездушно.

Альфред женился по расчету и никогда не искал с женой душевной близости — возможно, поэтому в то время идея семьи встречала во мне лишь ожесточенное неприятие. А в сказки о настоящей любви полагалось верить только маленьким леди, да и тем — до первой крови.

Как бы то ни было, мисс Анна впервые, как мне тогда казалось, разбудила в моей душе нежные чувства. Ее светлоликий образ с того дня являлся мне в смущающих снах, сопровождал наяву, заставлял не к месту краснеть на тренировках с Себастианом и раз за разом сбегать в город, чтобы переброситься с предметом грез хоть парой фраз.

Век спустя я с трудом вспомнил цвет ее волос, зато снисходительно-понимающие усмешки демона и непонятное попустительство остались словно выжженными на сетчатке.

Весенние месяцы пронеслись скоротечнее горных ручьев: Анна ответила на мои робкие чувства, мы разговаривали обо всем на свете (кроме моего дома, Себастиана и рода деятельности), один раз поцеловались в щеку, и я всерьез стал задумываться о женитьбе.

Отец бы не одобрил подобный мезальянс с семьей торговцев, но он умер, наследником был брат, и я мог жить по своему разумению, а выбирать — по сердцу. Мои вылазки в город участились, поведение становилось все более безалаберным, и в конце концов это стало заметно настолько, что Себастиан уже не мог не среагировать.

Мы хотели назначить венчание на конец августа. В середине июня, когда я в очередной раз вернулся домой с мечтательной улыбкой до ушей и без заказанных демоном пряжек, он застал меня врасплох.

Я поднимался по лестнице, направляясь в свою комнату, когда позади раздалось добродушное:

— Твое состояние до смешного очевидно, так, может, признаешься? Вдруг вторая сторона ответит на твои чувства?

Мне бы заподозрить неладное, но, затуманенный своей влюбленностью, я выдохнул бездумно:

— Аннушка на них уже ответила.

В прихожей резко похолодало — я замер на верхней ступеньке, осознав, что натворил.

— Вот оно что, — ядовито прошелестело за спиной. Оборачиваться отчаянно не хотелось. — Смотрю я на тебя, Небо мое неразумное, и думаю: сразу ее убить или сначала тебе урок преподать?

Я развернулся так быстро, что запнулся о собственный ботинок и едва не сверзился с лестницы.

Демон стоял у ее подножия, и во всей его позе — в сложенных на груди руках, мрачно поджатых губах, сведенных бровях — читалась настолько вещественная злость, что я поежился. Сердце впервые за прошедший год кольнуло страхом.

— Не понимаю, отчего вы сердитесь, господин, — я и обращение его любимое выдал без привычного сарказма.

Глаза Себастиана сузились.

— Отрицаешь? Ну что ж, изволь, — он издевательски оскалился и без перехода прошипел: — Твоей беспомощной детской влюбленностью провонял весь дом! Я потворствовал этой болезни, полагая, что исцеление наступит быстро, но ты выздоравливать не собираешься… _Может, еще и жениться вздумал?_

Он уже очень давно не принуждал меня к ответам. И теперь неожиданный приказ — допрос, по сути своей, — словно разом перечеркнул долгие месяцы наших бесед у камина, когда Себастиан слушал меня и принимал мою точку зрения, даже если не был с ней согласен. Бесед, ставших почти доверительными. Этот приказ был на вкус как предательство.

Возникшие стены ледяной клетки привычно присмирели, позволяя утаить ненужные подробности.

— Вздумал, — коротко буркнул я. — Ваше-то какое дело?

На демона было страшно смотреть — он словно поглотил весь свет прихожей, полы жюстокора удлинились, истончились в дымчатые черные нити, заволокли комнату… и схлынули, как отступивший прилив.

— Потому что ты — мой, — холодно произнес он, и под кожу будто изморозь пробралась. — Только мой. Слышишь, Небо? Видимо, я недостаточно убедительно это показывал, но ничего страшного, скоро исправим. _Как полное имя твоей Аннушки и где ее найти?_

Что-то изменилось, сдвинулось — стены уплотнялись, расширялись, остужали, казалось, даже дыхание. До этого дня мне не приходила в голову элементарная мысль, что у демонской силы есть градация. Что он может просто усилить напор.

Ужас осознания в первые мгновения перекрыл боль и, наверное, только поэтому я смог выдавить:

— Нет! Я не хочу!

Виски тут же прострелило осколком льда — не удалось сдержать тихий стон.

— Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно? Ты, как и все прочие, исполнишь любой мой приказ, Небо. Поэтому… _просто отвечай_.

Я рухнул на колени, шепча как мантру «Не хочу-не хочу-не хочу!». Стены клетки крошились, обжигали холодом, пропарывали изнутри приступами боли, но что-то не давало им сдавить и уничтожить меня окончательно. В какой-то миг даже показалось, что стоит продержаться еще чуть-чуть — и они разобьются, но я переоценил себя. Носом пошла кровь, ее теплые капли горчили на языке, когда я понял, что снова проиграл:

— Мисс Анна Уиткинс, дочь владельца книжной лавки. _Как же я тебя ненавижу!_

Демон на мой безумный крик только оскалился:

— Не сомневаюсь. _Не смей покидать дом, пока я не вернусь._

Дверь за ним захлопнулась с глухим стуком — похожий звук бывает, когда палач нажимает на рычаг и под ногами несчастного приговоренного распахиваются створки деревянного настила. Миг до конца.

Я застонал, ощущая, как стены постепенно истаивают, но не исчезают до конца, затаиваются, словно теневые стражи, и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Какая-то часть меня понимала, что спасти Анну не удастся: не тогда, когда демон умеет прорезать пространство, как нож — масло, а я едва ли способен подойти к входной двери.

Но сдаться, ни разу не попытавшись — непростительно. С тем же успехом можно было сложить руки еще на кладбище и просто позволить Себастиану наиграться со мной и убить. Из любой ситуации есть как минимум два выхода, и если сопротивляться силе демона я все еще не мог, оставалось воспользоваться своим тузом.

Печать, равно как и остатки стен, исчезла. Но, разумеется, я опоздал.

Пока доплыл до схрона с вещами, пока добежал до лавки, все было кончено: толпа ротозеев возбужденно перешептывалась, тыкая пальцами куда-то вверх — и я буквально заставил себя поднять взгляд.

От мыслей о том, как демон приказывает Анне забраться на балку и шагнуть вниз с веревкой на шее, стало дурно. Я смешался с толпой, пытаясь не слышать крики несчастного отца, забился в какой-то зловонный проулок и свернулся клубком в самом темном углу.

Анна стала первой жертвой, чья смерть целиком и полностью легла на мою совесть. И в то же время меня не покидало мрачное удовлетворение от мысли, что демон, вернувшись домой для продолжения «беседы», не обнаружит ничего, кроме пустоты.

***

_Поместье Транси,  
август 1890 года._

Ты гневно фыркал и хмурился всякий раз, когда я вынуждал тебя называть меня своим господином. Хуже было только с прямыми, даже самыми простыми приказами: ты смотрел так, словно мысленно вскрывал меня заживо — бесстрастно, рутинно, я знаю, ты умеешь, — и на каждом этапе обнаруживал подтверждение ранее сделанных выводов.

_«Вы настоящее чудовище!»_ — «Ох, вы только посмотрите на эту серую бугристую печень, теперь-то все понятно».

_«Как же я тебя ненавижу!»_ — «Сердце мягкое и тонкое, будто тряпичное, — неудивительно, что не бьется».

_«Мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно я избавлюсь от твоего внушения и исчезну. Так стоит ли оно того?»_ — «И мозги ни к черту — энцефалопатия видна невооруженным глазом».*

Тем удивительнее, насколько легко мне дается исполнение _твоих _приказов.

Да, поначалу приходится себя перебарывать — все же, ты довольно вредный ребенок, — но чем дальше, тем более естественным кажется стоять за твоей спиной, сторожить твой сон и заваривать твой любимый чай. До поры нашего «контракта» я и не подозревал, что способен так сильно подстроиться под другого человека, к тому же — добровольно.

На этот раз ты, сам того не подозревая, подпустил меня не просто близко, но туда, куда я откровенно жаждал и не чаял попасть все прошедшие века — в свою душу.

Знаю, ты не считаешь меня особо проницательным, но, недоверчивое мое Небо, я не ошибаюсь: мне ты все-таки доверяешь. Посылаешь на передовую, встречаешь с невозмутимым видом победителя — а сам осматриваешь взволнованно, нет ли ран. Позволяешь брать тебя на руки — пусть и вырываешься порой, — но чаще сидишь и тихо сопишь мне в грудь, крепко обняв за шею. Прыгаешь без раздумий, если я стою внизу, готовый тебя поймать, пытаешься не урчать от удовольствия, поедая приготовленный мною десерт, и…

Порой я — единственное условие твоего спокойного сна.

Так неужели ты действительно думаешь, что, заполучив наконец часть твоего доверия, я отдам тебя твоему навязчивому дружку Клоду? Что я в принципе отдам тебя кому бы то ни было?

Клод едва не отобрал тебя у меня во Франции, и я сделаю все, чтобы это не повторилось, даже если вы успели помириться. Он, с возросшей за столетие силой и оружием, способным по-настоящему уничтожить любого из нас, опасный противник.

Но мне ты нужен любым — с титулом ли, с памятью или без них, смертным или одаренным — неважно, лишь бы живым, а остальное я обеспечу. В то время как Клоду — только помнящим вашу с ним «дружбу». Мой дар с некоторых пор позволяет заглядывать в чужие разумы, и, поверь, ничего обнадеживающего в разуме Клода нет. Так что прости, Небо, но мне придется проредить список твоих так называемых друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Жюстокор — верхняя одежда прилегающего, расширенного книзу силуэта с поясом-шарфом на линии талии, длиной до коленей, с застежкой на ряд мелких пуговиц и петлиц. Под ним — камзол.  
* Фартинг — 1/4 пенни, самая мелкая монета в Великобритании до 1827 года.  
* Вариация иллюстрации глубоко и давно пьющего субъекта. XD


End file.
